Safe Haven
by NightOwl73
Summary: Modern AU. Sebastian is one hell of a race car driver (alright maybe there's some street racing on the side) who runs into runaway Ciel on the streets and welcomes him into his home, feeling a need to protect the teen. Can Sebastian figure out who Ciel is running from and save him? What will he do about his feelings for him? read to find out. Eventual BoyxBoy and constant OOCness.
1. Chapter 1- Run in

Chapter 1- Run in

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

**-Sebastian's POV-**

Today was just one of those days, the weather was nice, I had a decent meal, and I had a great day at the track. If there was one thing I appreciated about the human world, it was their cars. When they were first invented they weren't much, just something to get you to where you were going, but now they were things of beauty. Cars were they only reason I stayed in the human world. Racing thrilled me, the speed, the rush, the chase, the way it felt when that engine purred. I had made a good life for myself here in this world. I was a prominent racer, not famous though. I made sure that I preformed so that people would notice me, but not so that too many people would notice me and pay too much attention, I had to stay hidden. Today I came in first in a race, something I only allowed myself to do occasionally. After leaving my race car at the shop and changing into my everyday cloths I decided I should take advantage of the weather and walk home.

I was about thirty minutes into my walk when I heard a lot of "Hey brat, watch where you're going!" coming from ahead. I saw a small teenage boy with blue hair burst through a crowd of people. He was wearing a plain black shirt and some khaki pants, both of which were fairly dirty as well as his whole body which had various dirt smudges all over and he was dripping with sweat. He had very obviously been living on the streets for at least a few weeks, not an uncommon sight around here, but what caught my attention was his soul. It smelled delicious, it was pure with a conflicting essence of darkness, I could almost taste it. What also caught my attention was the pure terror that seemed to be leaking out of it, whatever he was running from was no small issue.

I was yanked out of my thoughts because the small blue green-haired teen had ran straight into me with force that would have knocked a human man to the ground, but I remained a statue and the teen fell to the ground. When I looked down at him he looked trapped, like whatever he was running from was going to catch up with him in a matter of seconds just because he had fallen. He looked up at me and froze, when his hair moved out of his face I could see that his eyes were a stunning shade of blue. Humans could never avoid giving me a once over, I was very attractive by their standards though I suppose I did tempt them with my skin tight clothing. I held out a hand to help him up but he ignored it and got up on his own, dusting off his pants. He was about to take off again when I stuck out an arm and stopped him.

"Kid it's very rude to just go running into people and not apologize, you're lucky I didn't get hurt." I told him

He stared at the ground and muttered a "Sorry" before trying to work his way around my arm. He was so antsy to get away from whoever was chasing him.

I grabbed his wrist before he could run off and said "Look kid I can see that you're terrified and not just running from same shopkeeper you stole something from, if you come with me to my house I could help you, I know you're not supposed to talk to strangers and all that, let alone follow them to their house but I promise I won't harm you." for whatever reason some part of me wanted to protect this blue green-haired teen, and I knew I would.

He looked shocked by my words but he must have been desperate because he nervously said "Alright"

"We'll have to go the same direction you came from, but if we stick to crowded areas and you stay close to me you should be OK." I told him as I grabbed his hand and headed towards my house.

His hand was stiff in mine and shaky as we got deeper into the area he had come from. He kept glancing around nervously and his whole body started to shake. He calmed down a bit as we moved into the residential area. When we reached my house he looked stunned. My house is two stories high but not very big, it's painted blue and I had planted various flowers and bushes to make it look even more presentable. My baby, my red Lamborghini was in the driveway. I suppose he was pleased that my house didn't look like it belonged to a serial killer. When we went inside he looked around nervously like he was waiting for people to jump out and attack him.

"What's your name?" I asked him

"Ciel" he whispered

"Well Ciel, I'm Sebastian Michaelis. How old are you?" I asked

"16" he said

"I'm 21" I told him, a lie of course, not that he would be able to tell with my physical appearance. "Would you mind telling me who you were running from?" I asked and got nothing but a pained look in response. He looked absolutely filthy, "Ciel if you want you can take a bath or shower, I'm afraid I don't have any cloths for you to change into that would fit, but if you leave the ones you're wearing now outside the door I could had them clean by the time you're done, and don't worry the door has a lock."

"Where?" he asked. I was beginning to get the feeling I wasn't going to get this kid to talk much. I led him to the bathroom and waited for him to leave his cloths outside. Once I heard the click of the door lock and the water turn on I went to wash his cloths. Now that I was actually paying attention to his cloths I could see and smell that there had been blood on them that had been washed off, a lot of it. From the laundry room I could hear him sobbing in the shower. I finished up with his cloths and left them outside of the bathroom door and I could still hear him crying. I chose to leave him be and headed off to the kitchen instead to make some food for him. I didn't eat human food but I always kept food and drink in the house for appearances in case someone from work should decide to randomly show up, that was a lesson I had learned the hard way. I decided simple eggs and toast would be best since I didn't know when he had last eaten and I didn't want to overwhelm is stomach and end up making the kid sick. Why did I even care about him? Something about him drew me to him and I wanted to find out who he was running from and help him. Somehow I had managed to forget about the delicious smell of his soul, that never happened when human with a soul like that was near me, the urge to consume it and the smell lingered. I was beginning to question my sanity with him around.

**~Author's note~**

**Hello readers! This is my second fan fiction woo hoo! :-). I know the whole "Sebastian takes Ciel off the streets" thing is really cliche but I couldn't help it. This is a CielxSebastian fanfic but I don't think the rating will be changing up to M. I don't have an update schedule for this fic but I promise updates won't be few and far for reading and please review. ~Night**


	2. Chapter 2- Temporary guest

Chapter 2- Temporary guest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

**-Ciel's POV-**

I turned off the shower and stepped out. I stared at myself in the mirror as I dried myself off, my eyes were still red from crying and my body was covered in scratches and bruises, I looked pathetic. I had one scratch that was deep and looked like it would get infected easily so I started looking through the cabinets and drawers in the bathroom to see if I could find some kind of ointment and a bandage but I found nothing, literally nothing, there wasn't a thing in the bathroom besides soap, towels, and the stuff that was in the shower. Who doesn't keep anything in a bathroom? Unless this was just a spare bathroom that he never used. I decided that was a reasonable explanation and peeked out the door to find my cloths. They were right outside the door on the floor, cleaner than the day they were given to me. I quickly put them on and headed out the bathroom after looking both ways down the hallway. Sebastian had been nice enough, but I had fallen for that act when I had escaped before and I wasn't about to fall for it again, hope was something I couldn't afford to feel. I would be cautious for now and leave as soon as possible. I heard Sebastian yell "I'm in the kitchen!" from downstairs so I headed off in that direction. As I walked downstairs I was greeted with the wonderful smell of food; toast, bacon and eggs. When I walked into the kitchen Sebastian was seated at an island reading a book and the plate of food I had smelled was in the spot across from him.

He pointed at it "That's for you, I thought you would be hungry."

"Thanks" I said and sat across from him. I looked at the food reluctantly, not that it didn't look or smell good, but because I didn't know what could really in it. At this point Sebastian had put down his book and was just watching me.

"It's not poisoned I promise, I'll even take a bite of everything if you want me to" he said. He didn't look surprised when I nodded at him to do so. He took the knife and fork and cut off a piece of everything, put it into his mouth, chewed, and swallowed. "See? nothing, it's safe to eat" he said. I knew he could have taken an anecdote beforehand, but really I was just too hungry to care anymore. I dug in and savored every delicious bite I took, all the while Sebastian was still watching me intently, like I was some curious new species. It wasn't like that last time I escaped, last time the guy just looked at me like a piece of meat. When I was finished I asked him if he had any bandages and ointment around.

"Yes in my bathroom, I'll go get some now. How bad is it? Do you need to go to a hospital?" He asked

I snapped "No, no hospital!" then I looked down and said sorry

"It's OK, I'll be right back" He said and walked off. When he returned he had the bandages and ointment.

He looked at me "Would you like to do it yourself or would you like me to do it, I work at a hospital part time so I know what I'm doing to some extent."

"It's OK I'll just do it myself" I said to him and walked back upstairs to the bathroom. I carefully peeled off my shirt and started to apply the ointment which stung like hell and I wrapped the bandage around myself. I walked out the bathroom and went back downstairs, not really knowing what else to do. Sebastian was in the kitchen washing the dish I had eaten from. His hair was falling in his face and I could clearly see his arm muscles now that I was staring at him, wait why was I staring? I shook my head and snapped myself back into reality. I don't know this man. This could still be a trap.

He finished and turned around "It's starting to get late, I'll show you to your room" He walked back upstairs and I followed. He lead me to a room with a large bed covered by a beautiful blue silky looking cover, two black wooden night stands, a desk, and a dresser.

"My room is right next to this one, feel free to come to me if you need anything" he said and left. I locked the door behind him. I supposed one night of decent sleep wouldn't hurt and that I would leave in the morning so I turned out the light and crawled into bed.

**-Next morning-**

I woke up to knocking on my door. I got up and opened the door for Sebastian to come in but he remained in the hallway.

"Good morning Ciel, I hope you slept well. Sorry to leave you but I need to go to work. I made an omelet earlier and put it in the fridge for you, heat it up in the microwave for about 30 seconds. Help yourself to anything to drink that's not alcoholic. I'll probably leave work early and get back around 4 so we can go cloths shopping for you. You can't just wear the same shirt and pants forever."

"Thanks and you work at a hospital right? What do you do?" I asked.

"Ah well I only work at the hospital once a week, the rest of the week I work at the track, I'm a race car driver" A race car driver. Right. That's completely likely. Race car driver is probably code for drug dealer.

"What can you possibly do at a race track all day?" I asked him

"Well, Race and fix cars mostly" He said

"Alright, well goodbye" I said and he left. I only left the room after I heard the front door close and lock. I can't believe he just left a complete stranger alone in his house. I went downstairs and heated that omelet. I quickly shoveled it down and put the dish in the sink. Now was the time to leave. Unfortunately I didn't have a bag so I couldn't take any food or drink with me, but I searched around for some money and I found some in an envelope in a drawer, stuck it in my pocket and ran out the door. I didn't really know where to go, but I would have to find a place to hide and fast, not that I would ever be safe anywhere.

**-Sebastian's POV-**

I wasn't stupid. I knew Ciel would be gone when I returned home judging by how antsy and scared he had been since we met. Ciel was obviously in deep trouble that he couldn't avoid forever, I could see the never ending fear in his eyes and he was practically drowning in the smell of terror. He wasn't running from anything supernatural, that would have left a mark of sorts that others would be able to smell and he had nothing, well, now he did because of me. That means he's running from humans. Humans, particularly criminals, have a knack for finding people that are running away for their lives. I also knew that he would try to find useful things before leaving, like money, so I put some money in a drawer for him to find. I had put a special mixture on it so I could follow the scent and find him before he got himself hurt. Hopefully when I find him I can unravel the mystery that he is and help him.

**~Author's note~**

**Hello readers! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I hope you liked this chapter, please review and you're welcome to point out any mistakes you see. ~Night**


	3. Chapter 3- Good intentions

Chapter 3- Good intentions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

**-Ciel's POV-**

Just keep walking, eventually you'll end up somewhere where you can hide for a while and then leave and keep going I thought to myself. Never stop. It was already late afternoon and I was almost to the other side of the city. I hadn't stopped for any reason and I was planning to walk throughout the whole night. The more distance the better. I needed food and drink so I stopped at a small convenience store to buy a bottle of water and a sandwich. The clock on the wall told me that it was four, Sebastian would be home. I wondered what he would think when he came back to an empty house. I told myself that he was either one of them and would report my escape or that he wasn't and he would just forget about me a few days from now. The guy behind the counter was a surly looking guy with one of those beards that anything could get lost in. He looked more likely to rob the store than to be working in it. I set my stuff down on the counter.

"Where are your parents kid?" He asked me

"None of your business" I said as he checked the items

"Well, you look like a runaway to me, Don't go causing any trouble. That'll be seven dollars" I handed him the money and left. I didn't see any need to make the sandwich last so I ate the whole thing but I decided it would be best to save some water for later. I kept walking. When nightfall came the temperature dropped to chilly, it was a nice change from walking in the sun all day until I started shivering a little. Note to self: find something to keep warm at night. All of a sudden I felt a hand on my mouth and I was pulled into an alley while I squirmed and tried to scream. The attacker pushed me against the wall causing pain to shoot through my wound. He kept one hand over my mouth and the other on my stomach. He pressed his feet against mine so I couldn't move.

"We've been looking for you Ciel, did you really think you could escape?" the man said. This one was wearing a suit, these people never had a hair out of place. He had an iron grip. It's over. I'm going back. I give up. And then the hands were gone. I heard someone being punched and saw my attacker fall to the ground, knocked out. I was shocked to see Sebastian standing in front of me

"Come with me" he held out his hand and I took it. We ran down a few streets until we reached his Lamborghini. We got in and he sped away

"How did you find me?" I asked him, breathless

"I have my ways" he responded

"Well however you found me I'm grateful, but I need to go, I need to find somewhere safe"

"You're safe with me I promise, trust me" he said

"Sebastian you don't understand, I won't be safe with you, really I won't be safe anywhere, but I have a better chance not being around other people and other people are better off not being around me. If you let me stay with you you're going to get yourself killed" I trailed off quietly at the end

"Trust me" was all he said and we rode all the way back to his house in silence. When we entered he turned around and said "It looks like we'll have to go shopping tomorrow" I couldn't help but laugh. He had just saved me from an attack and I had just told him he could get killed if I stayed around and all he could think about was going shopping. This guy is mental. I yawned "I'm going to go to bed, see you tomorrow"

"Wait, would you like to come to the track with me tomorrow, it's better than staying here doing nothing all day"

I suspected this was just a way for Sebastian to keep an eye on me and make sure I didn't run off again but I was really curious about Sebastian's work so I said yes and made my way to bed.

**-Sebastian's POV-**

I had gotten Ciel home safe and sound, but not without being followed. There were two of them outside on the roof above the bathroom, I guess their master plan was to break in through the sunroof. Stupid humans, they didn't even split up, this would be too easy. I turned off all the lights so it looked like everyone had gone to bed and I went to wait in the bathroom. They cut out a section of glass from the sunroof and dropped in. I instantly smashed their heads together and when they fell to the ground I stood on top of them, one foot on each. They writhed around trying to get out from under me to no avail. I crouched down and leaned into their faces while bearing my red eyes and fangs and hissed "Bad idea, I don't take well to people intruding on my territory" they both screamed and after they did the whole "Please let us go, have mercy" thing I indulged in my meal. Their souls didn't taste good. I heard Ciel step out of bed onto the floor in his room. I quickly cleaned up the mess, fixed the sunroof and used my powers to turn on some of the house lights and rushed downstairs to the couch and turned on the TV.

Ciel came down the stairs "Sebastian are you OK? I thought I heard screaming."

I turned around to look at him "That was the TV, sorry I'll turn down the volume."

"Oh OK thanks, goodnight" he said. I responded goodnight and breathed a sigh of relief when he was gone. That was close, it was stupid to have done that with him in the house, what if he had caught me? Just the fact that they intended to hurt Ciel make me so angry I couldn't control myself. I really wanted to find out who was after him and why, hopefully I would be able to learn more about him tomorrow.

**~Author's note~ **

**Hey everyone thanks for reading. Congratulations to Promocat for being the ONLY person to review the last chapter, thank you to him/her. Come on people there were 78 visitors on that last chapter, please review. Tell me what you like about this fic, tell me what you hate, or you can be like "Hey stupid you left words out of that sentence and now it makes no sense" any feedback is appreciated. In other news I caught up on the last two chapters of the manga and I'm completely amazed I thought that one thing was over but then it happened again, how about you guys? until next time ~Night **


	4. Chapter 4- Horror and Sweets

Chapter 4- Horror and Sweets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

**-Sebastian's POV-**

I woke Ciel up around eight. Since he was coming with me to the track today I decided I would ask him if he wanted to have breakfast here or go get something like donuts when we leave. Instead of finding Ciel asleep in his room when I went in I found he was already awake and reading a book

"What are you doing up?" I asked him

He set down down his book "I couldn't sleep. Is it morning already?"

"Yes I was just coming in to find out if you wanted to eat here or get donuts or something else on the way to the track"

He jumped up "Donuts!" A blush crept onto his face and I laughed at him "I see you like donuts a lot"

He looked down and played with his fingers "Actually, I love anything that tastes sweet. I guess you could say I have a sweet tooth, but I haven't gotten to eat anything sweet in a long time"

"Well we'll fix that today. Also, If you don't mind my asking… What book were you reading?" I asked curiously. He held the book up for me. It was Edgar Allan Poe.

"Hmm, that's surprising, you don't look like the kind of person that would enjoy reading Edgar Allan Poe" I said

He shrugged "It's interesting"

"Still surprising. Well, we need to get ready, we should probably leave in about half an hour" I said and left. Maybe this was going to be easier than I thought, the day has barely started and I've already learned two things about him. He likes horror and sweets.

**_Half an hour later_**

"Ready to go?" I yelled from downstairs

"Yes, Coming!" Ciel came down the stairs and his hair was still wet from his shower. He could definitely work the wet hair look. I grabbed the keys then stopped and held them out to him "Do you want to drive?"

He looked at me like I had lost my mind "Let me get this straight, you would let me drive your Lamborghini?"

"Yes, why not?" I asked

"Because it's expensive. I would love to drive it, but I don't know how to drive" he said

"Well you can't live in my house and not know how to drive, I'll teach you" I said

"In the Lamborghini? What if I crash and ruin it?"

"Then I'll just get it fixed" I responded. We got in the car and got the donuts. By the time we got to the track Ciel had finished off the whole box.

"I'm so sorry I meant to save you some, it's just that once I started eating them I couldn't stop…" He said looking embarrassed and a little…scared?

"It's OK, I wasn't hungry anyway. I just hope you don't get sick from eating all of those at once" I told him

I locked the car door "Come with me, I need to change" I told him. I changed into my race car cloths in the locker room. When we got out to where everyone was gathered my co-worker Bard came up to me

"Who's the new kid?" He asked while rolling his toothpick between his teeth

"This is Ciel. He's staying at my house right now and I decided to show him what we do here" I told him

Bard held out his hand to Ciel "Nice to meet you. My name's Bard" They shook hands "If you're going to stay at someone's house Sebastian's is a good choice, he's a fantastic cook. Actually I'm not so bad myself. I'll bring you some food sometime. Hey do you want water? I'll go get you some water" Before Ciel could say no Bard had already ran off

"He seems nice" Ciel said

"He is, but he's a terrible cook. Somehow any food he tries to cook ends up charred. Actually you probably shouldn't have any food or drinks here that anyone has made themselves. Do you see that older gentleman of there with the tea? That's Tanaka, He's the manager. He gave me lemonade once and it gave me heartburn for a week and that's not an exaggeration. He said he put in a special ingredient. I never found out what the ingredient was and I don't think I want to know"

Ciel laughed "Sounds like an interesting bunch of people"

"They certainly are" I responded. Bard came back with Ciel's water just as a race was about to start. I handed Ciel some ear plugs and instructed him to put them on to drown out some of the noise. When the race ended Ciel said "Wow that's loud and they were going so fast. Do people crash a lot?"

Bard responded "Every now and then yes. Sebastian here has the best luck I've ever heard of. Once his car rolled over four times, but it landed on the wheels and he just pushed open the door and stepped out with just a few bruises, no blood, he just dusted off his pants and walked off like it was nothing"

Ciel gaped "That's amazing"

"It was really nothing special and looks like I'm up" I responded

**-Ciel's POV-**

I loved watching Sebastian race. He started off last but he expertly worked his way around the other cars and finished in first place. When he got out of his car he looked so happy and everyone ran up to congratulate him. When he got away from the crowd he came up to me and asked "What are you thinking?"

"I think that was amazing" I told him

"Thank you, come on there's some other people I want you to meet" He said and I followed him. He brought me over to a young red head woman wearing glasses. She blushed "Oh hello Sebastian" did she like him? She seemed to be checking him out. Did he like her back?

Sebastian coughed "Mey rin, this is my new friend Ciel, he's staying with me for a while. Ciel this is Mey rin, she's the coordinator here"

Did Sebastian just call me his friend? I smiled. I held out my hand to Mey rin and said hello and she responded nice to meet you

"So have you seen Sebastian race yet?" She asked me

"I have he was great" I told her

"Yes he is quite the racer" She said and looked at her watch "Oh crap I'm late! I'm so sorry but I have to run, See you around it was nice meeting you!" she yelled and ran off completely flustered

"Mey rin is a bit eccentric and disorganized. She also seems to have a crush on me. Even though I don't return her feelings I still think she's a sweet person, I think you two will get along well" he said and then told me there was one more person he wanted me to meet before we left. He led me to a young skinny boy with blond hair

"This is Finny, He's also a racer. Finny this is Ciel"

Finny eagerly shook my hand "Nice to meet you. You have the coolest looking hair and eyes! You look like you're around the same age as me. How old are you? I'm sixteen"

"Thanks. I'm sixteen too. How do you end up being a race car driver at sixteen?" I asked

"It's kind of a long story, I'll have to tell it to you some other time. Did you see Sebastian race? I was in the car right behind him. Usually I beat him but I decided to let him win today"

Sebastian laughed "Have you ever considered maybe I let you win because you're just a kid and I feel bad that your racing skills aren't up to par with mine"

"Yeah right" said Finny "Ciel don't let Sebastian's cockiness rub off on you"

I laughed "I'll try my hardest" I really liked Finny, maybe we could become friends.

"Well I'm sorry to say this but Ciel we still need to go shopping so we're going to have to leave" Sebastian said

"Can I come back tomorrow?" I asked

"You can come here whenever you like" He told me. We said our goodbyes and went back to the car

"So how was your day?" Sebastian asked

"It was a lot more fun then I was expecting it to be. It was nice"

"I'm glad to hear that. So are you ready to get a new wardrobe?" He asked

"Yes" I told him but in my head I was thinking no. Honestly I was a bit nervous. I've never been shopping before so I have no idea how to shop for cloths.

**~Author's note~**

**Hello everyone! Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. Sorry for the long wait. I wasn't feeling well and wasn't up to writing but I'm better now so new chapter will be up next weekend. Good job to anyone who notices the manga references I put in this chapter. Until next time ~Night**


	5. Chapter 5- A man of many talents

Chapter 5- A man of many talents

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

**-Sebastian's POV-**

I took Ciel to the same store where I usually buy my cloths. After going in I pointed him to the teen section and told him to search there while I looked for a few things for myself in the men's section. I found a couple new shirts and a leather jacket for myself. When I was finished in the men's section I headed back over to Ciel and found him carrying a large pile of assorted clothing of all sizes, styles, and colors. He looked like he was about to drop everything and get buried in the pile. I laughed at him and grabbed the pile "Are you just taking everything you see?" I asked him

"Well… yes… isn't that what you're supposed to do?" He answered

I shook my head "No when you see something you like you try to find it in your size. If you don't know your size you can try the cloths on in the fitting room, try some of these on while I go fetch a shopping bag." When I got back Ciel had everything in his size and said he was happy with the amount of cloths he had.

"Then that leaves shoes. Luckily they have a shoe section here so we don't have to go to another store." When we passed through the woman's shoe section Ciel saw a pair of leather boots with four inch heels. He pointed them out to me and jokingly said "Maybe you should try those on." I stopped and took off my shoes "What are you doing? I wasn't being serious!" He yelled. I stepped into the shoes "What do you think?" I asked. He blushed "They actually don't look bad. How can you stand in those?" I walked up and down the isle, when I was a few steps away from him I bowed while looking at him and smiled "I suppose I'm just a talented person." I took the shoes off and smiled "You realize this means the next time we go shopping I can make you try on any female clothing I choose."

He turned even redder "What!"

I laughed "It's only fair"

It took about half an hour to find shoes for Ciel. When we were heading to the check out we passed by a table filled with watches and Ciel stared with every step he took

"Would you like one?" I asked

"Oh no you've already gotten me cloths and shoes, I don't need a watch" He said

"Come on it's fine, pick one you like." He picked a thin black watch that was silver on the inside. When we got to the check out everything added up to about $3,000.

Ciel stammered "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have bought so many things I'll go put some things back" He looked like he was about to cry

"Ciel it's OK. I've spent way more than this on cloths before plus I was expecting it to cost a lot, we did have to buy you an entire wardrobe after all."

His lip was quivering "I'll find some way to pay you back."

I lowered myself to his height "Ciel look at me, you don't have to pay anything back, it's no big deal."

"But.." he started

"No buts" I said "It's OK." I payed the cashier and we left. When we got home we dumped all the cloths on the laundry room floor and we decided he would put all the lights in a pile and I would put all the darks in a pile. "Think fast!" I yelled and tossed a light colored shirt at him "Hey!" he yelled

I put on my innocent face "What? I was only helping"

"Yeah right" He said and tossed a pair of pants at me

I smiled "It's on" Shirts, Pants and underwear flew around the room and mixed with uncontrollable laughter. Half an hour later we both looked around at the floor

"Well I guess we'll just have to redo the piles" I said

Ciel plopped down on the floor "Are you sure we have to separate everything and can't just dump it all in at once?"

I laughed "I'm sure, unless you want discolored cloths"

"Alight then let's get back to work" he said

We worked fast and got the laundry sorted and the darks in the washer in a record breaking five minutes.

"Hey Ciel I'm going somewhere tonight, you can come with if you want to but there will be a lot of people there and it probably counts as dangerous" I said

"Dangerous how? Where are you going?" He asked

"I'm not telling you unless you come" I told him

"Alright I'll go. When are we leaving?"

"Right after dinner, which I'm going to start on now." I decided to make lasagna. Ciel was sitting on the counter and watching me cook "Do you think you can teach me how to cook?" He asked

"Yes but we'll start off simpler than lasagna, I can teach you how to make eggs tomorrow at breakfast."

He smiled "Alright"

I put the lasagna in the oven and got some water for both of us. People don't usually notice not eating and drinking right away, but eventually they get suspicious so I thought it was about time I started eating and drinking around Ciel before he asked me about it. We both sat down at the island.

"Where did you learn to cook?" He asked

"I don't remember exactly, I think it's something that just always came naturally to me. So Ciel if we're going to play twenty questions, do you have a last name?"

He stiffened "No"

"That's OK you don't have to tell me" I said

"Can you tell me where we're going since I agreed to go?" He asked hopefully

I smiled mischievously "No, you'll find out when we get there." When the lasagna finished cooking we ate in a peaceful silence and then headed out the door.

**-Ciel's POV-**

Sebastian pulled into a creepy looking alley "We're going to have to park here and walk the rest of the way."

I looked around confused "Why would you park in an alley?"

"To hide the car" he responded "Now come on we don't want to be late." We walked a few blocks until we reached a large area filled with people and stunning cars of all kinds, sizes, and colors. There was loud music coming out of most of the cars so everyone was yelling at the top of their lungs just to speak to each other.

"What is this?" I asked

Sebastian grinned "This, Ciel, is a street race about to happen."

I was shocked "A street race? The illegal kind?"

He laughed "Yes the illegal kind. Stick close to me so you don't get lost, I need to find someone so I can borrow a car." We wove our way through the crowd of people and I tried to stick to Sebastian as I looked around in amazement. Sebastian found his way to a man who was covered in tattoos and had a spiky black mohawk tipped with green.

"Sebastian, my man. I'm guessing you're going to want to borrow my car. Who's the new face?" The man said

"Yes I was going to ask to borrow your car and Roland this is Ciel, Ciel this is Roland"

"Hey Ciel, Nice to meet you, any friend of Sebastian's is a friend of mine." Roland held out his hand and I shook it "Nice to meet you too."

Roland held out a set of keys "Well Sebastian here you go, she's already already parked at the starting line."

"Thanks" Sebastian took the keys and we headed into the crowd of people again until we reached a circle shaped opening in the crowd. In the circle were four cars, three of which had people leaning against the hoods. Sebastian pointed to the one without a driver "That's her." I looked at it, it was amazing.

"What is that?" I asked

"It's a 2006 Aston Martin Vanquish, a personal favorite of mine" He responded and we walked over to the car. A woman with waist length black hair and blue eyes yelled "Everyone it's almost time, the fee is $4,000 per racer, winner takes all!" The woman started collecting fees at the first car when she reached us she looked at me and said "Sebastian you know the rules. No extra passengers."

I gaped when Sebastian handed the woman a large roll of cash "Not even if I put in an extra two thousand dollars?" he asked and held out another roll

"Fine, but only because I think he's cute" She took the money and walked to the center "Racers get in your cars!" she yelled. Everyone got into their cars and started the engines, the crowd moved to the sides. I looked into Sebastian's face and he seemed determined and extremely concentrated. "Ready, Set, Go!" the woman yelled. I felt like I was slammed back into my seat and that it would be impossible for me to move when Sebastian took off. Everything was a blur, turns, passing up cars and blaring horns. Before I knew it we were back at the start.

"What happened? I think I might throw up." I said and grabbed my stomach

Sebastian grinned "We won, and don't worry you probably won't throw up, you're just not used to the speed. Sit here while I go get the money and you'll feel better." He was right, after just sitting for a minute I felt better and got out of the car. I saw Sebastian collecting his winnings, but then I saw someone else, a man with purple hair leaning against the hood of a car a few feet away. I knew right away when I saw the tattoos on his eyelids that he was one of them. He saw me, a scream caught in my throat. He started walking towards me. I ran to Sebastian and grabbed him.

I was shaking "Sebastian let's go now, please let's leave."

"Ciel what's wrong?" He saw the purple haired man walking towards us with an evil grin on his face

I tugged at him "Please Sebastian let's go." He looked at me, then back at the man, then back at me. He grabbed my hand "Alright" and we started running. I made it a block before I started coughing and wheezing "I think… I'm… Having… an asthma… attack" I told him. He picked me up and carried me bridal style.

"It'll be OK" I heard him tell me as I blacked out

**~Author's note~**

**Hello everyone! thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. Sorry for this chapter being late, it took longer to write than I expected. In other news I now have a tumblr at .com so if you want to check it out you can, I will post on there when I upload new chapters. Next chapter will be up soon, until next time ~Night**


	6. Chapter 6- Watcher in the night

Chapter 6- Watcher in the night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

**-Sebastian's POV-**

In a way I was glad Ciel had passed out, it meant I could run at an inhuman speed. I knew it was the man with the purple hair that had terrified Ciel but I couldn't have done anything in a large crowd. But now I knew the man's features and I had memorized the way he smelled- like cigarettes and rotten eggs. His soul was foul, I wouldn't have considered eating it if I was starving to death. He would be easy to find. I reached the car and buckled Ciel in the passenger side, making sure his head was in a comfortable position. I could see his face starting to turn red so I placed my hand on his chest and re-opened his airways. We would have to get him an inhaler in case this happened again. Ciel didn't stir the entire ride home but when we got home and I went to get him from his seat he woke up a bit dazed.

"Where are we?" He asked

"We're home. It looks like your asthma attack passed over and its late so I'll just take you to bed, just go back to sleep."

"Mmmhmm" He mumbled and fell into a deep sleep again. I took him to his room and made sure he was snug under the covers before I turned out the light. Even with the lights off I could still see perfectly. He looked so peaceful while he slept, he was even drooling a little. I wiped the corner of his mouth. I didn't want to leave him, this boy had the strange ability to draw me to him and make we want to stand right by his side and keep him safe. I grabbed a book and the desk chair and pulled it closer to the bed. I watched him the whole night, more accurately, I watched his face. I smiled when he smiled, felt distressed when he looked it, and stifled laughter when he snored, I don't remember feeling such a range of emotions since I was human. When morning sunshine started to flicker along his face he slowly started to wake. I opened my book to about halfway and pretended I was reading it. Ciel rolled over towards my direction and blinked a few times.

"Sebastian?"

I looked up from my book. "You snore" I told him.

He scowled "What are you even doing in here?"

"I didn't want to leave you alone after that asthma attack last night, I was concerned you would have another one"

His scowl turned into a smile "Thanks for being concerned about me." But then, as he remembered what had caused his asthma attack in the first place, his smile began to drop.

"Who was that man?" I asked him

"I don't know, I just knew he would be after me by the tattoos on his eyelids" he said

"What do they mean?"

"It just shows that he's part of an organization" he told me

"What kind of organization? What do they do?" I asked. He stayed silent.

I stood "Come on, I believe it's time for cooking class." Ciel got out of bed and followed me to the kitchen. I handed him a pan and told him to put some cooking spray on it while I got the eggs out of the fridge.

I turned on the stove "When the pan heats up all you had to do is tap the egg on the side of the counter to split it, then use your thumbs to break it apart over the pan." When the pan heated up Cil tried to break the egg on the counter but he hit it too hard and it completely broke apart.

"It's ok, I'll clean it up while you try another one" I told him. He cracked the next egg and put it in the pan "Not bad, now just leave it for a while until it's solid enough to flip" I said. Ciel finished up cooking breakfast with minimum burning and we sat down to eat.

"We should take you to the doctor to get you an inhaler incase you have another asthma attack" I said

"It's fine I probably won't have another one"

"Alight then I'll ask one of my doctor friends at the hospital if he can just write you out a prescription without seeing you"

"Thanks, when are you going?" he asked. I could tell he was feeling apprehensive about being left alone. I finished the last piece of egg in my mouth and stood "Wait here for a second. I have something for you." I went upstairs to my room. I held open my palm and concentrated on making a necklace appear. A silver raven necklace with a black string appeared in my hand. The more time I spent with Ciel the stronger our connection became. I could feel it, but since he's just a human theres no way he would be able to feel it. The necklace was a piece of my soul. Even though I'm a demon I still have one, its just much darker than a human's. When Ciel touched the necklace he would be able to feel the connection. I went back to the kitchen and held it out to him "If you ever feel scared or nervous just touch this and you'll feel safe."

"This is amazing, there's no way I could take this" He said

"Nonsense" I said and put the necklace over his head "It suits you" I told him

"Thank you for this"

"It's not a problem, well I better go get ready" I told him. I took about half an hour to shower and get dressed. Ciel was watching TV when I came downstairs "See you later" I said to him

He waved "See you." I locked the door behind me and made the trip to the hospital. The only reason I volunteered at the hospital was to eat souls. I felt much better about taking the soul of someone who was about to die than taking the soul of an innocent person with their whole life ahead of them. I ran into my friend Dr. Henry Garrison at the entrance, he was an older gentleman that had been working here forever.

I waved at him "Henry, do you have a moment?"

"Of course."

"I have someone staying with me and he has asthma but refuses to go to the doctor so I was wondering if you could write him a prescription for an inhaler."

"Absolutely not, I can't just go writing prescriptions willy nilly for anyone who asks, that's illegal" He said as filled out a prescription sheet. When he finished he handed it to me and winked "Take care Sebastian"

I smiled "You too." My day of bringing people food and making sure they were comfortable passed quickly. I ate the souls of a few very sickly elderly people. I never ate children's souls. I couldn't bare it. I ended my work feeling refreshed and dropped off the prescription at the pharmacy before heading home. When I walked in I saw that all the lights were off but I could hear the TV as well as Ciel's breathing and heart rate. I walked into the living room and saw he was sitting on the couch covered in a blanket and he was clutching the necklace.

"Hey-" I said, Ciel screamed, it turned into a laugh as soon as he saw it was me.

"Sorry I was watching a scary movie and I didn't hear you come in." He said

I laughed "It's fine and I got a prescription for an inhaler, we'll have to go pick it up tomorrow."

"Alright" He responded. It looked like he was watching The Shining.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked

"Go right ahead." He said

**~Author's note~**

**Hey everyone. Thanks for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7- Can water make blood?

Chapter 7- Can water make blood?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

**-Ciel's POV-**

I woke up in my room when it was still dark out. That's weird I thought, last I remembered I was in the living room. I must have fallen asleep when Sebastian came home and he carried me up here. I looked at the alarm on the side table and it read 3 a.m. I decided I would just stay up, I didn't like to sleep because I always had nightmares. I glanced at the necklace Sebastian had given me, I hadn't taken it off since he put it on me and I wasn't planning to. It was unlike anything I had ever seen before and somehow it really did make me feel safer. I liked the weight of it on my neck. I decided to pick a book from the shelf and read until Sebastian came in, which happened around 9.

"Do you ever sleep?" He asked

"Sometimes"

"Well at least you slept a little but you're growing, you should sleep more and I think we should try be healthy and make some sausage and bacon with toast for breakfast" He said

"You have a strange definition of healthy"

"What? A little greasiness every now and then is perfectly healthy"

I laughed and got out of bed "Alright then let's get to work." It turns out that bacon is much harder to flip in a pan than it looks, but I got pretty good at it by the time we were done. I was beginning to feel like a master chef. Every time we sat down to eat Sebastian looked like he wanted to ask me something. I could tell he wanted to know more about me, but he's not the pushy type. He would wait until I was ready to talk.

"How do you feel about driving today. I know an empty parking lot we can practice in so you're less likely to run into anything"

"Alright, I guess it can't be too disastrous" I said but I was really nervous. I didn't think I would be a good driver and I didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of Sebastian. We did the dishes together then separated to our bathrooms to prepare for the day. I decided to wear a white v-neck shirt with dark jeans and black converse. I also put on the watch Sebastian bought for me. I hadn't taken the necklace off, even when I showered. I finished getting ready and went downstairs. Sebastian was already waiting.

"Nervous?" He asked

"Very" I responded

"You'll do fine. If you mess up I'll just grab the steering wheel."

I was beginning to figure out that Sebastian drove like a race car driver even off the track, it was a miracle we didn't get pulled over. The parking lot didn't look too challenging aside from some light polls scattered around. We traded seats and Sebastian showed me what everything was and how to set the mirrors. I started off driving without gas and I managed to drive pretty straight and stay on the right but parking was a whole other story. I always drove straight through the spot I had meant to park in, which made Sebastian laugh and Sebastian laughing made me laugh, so I didn't feel bad about messing up. Sebastian told me that did a good job and suggested that we go get something for lunch at a diner he knew of so we traded places and hit the road again. Sebastian took me to diner called The Blue Rose diner. It was nice, secluded, old, but not run down. Homey would be the best word to describe it I suppose. There were a few people scattered about, whispering if they were with someone because it was so quiet, almost like a library aside from the clattering of dishes. An elderly woman chatting to a younger looking man behind the counter appeared to be the only waitress. When we came in she asked "What can I get you boys?" I ordered a cheeseburger and some fries with coke and Sebastian ordered chicken salad with sprite.

When our food was done the woman brought it over and set it in front of us "Do either of you happen to know any single women? My grandson over there owes me some grand babies before I die." I chocked on the sip of coke I had taken and the young man behind the counter turned beat red and covered his face in his hands. I shot him a sympathetic look. We assured the woman that we didn't know anyone and she walked away disappointed.

I took a bite of my cheeseburger "This is delicious"

"Homemade food always tastes the best. Everything they use here is natural, unlike fast food. They grow all the vegetables in the back. At least that's what Finny told me when he recommend it"

"Does he only eat organic things?" I asked

"He has a green thumb. He's in love with all kinds of plants, including fruits and vegetables. He thinks that most restaurants and fast food places don't prepare the food properly by "respecting" the vegetables by making sure they're fresh etc. He's an odd kid but he was right, fresh food tastes better." I nodded in agreement

He looked hesitant for a second then said "Is there anything you want to tell me about yourself?"

"Why do you want to know about me?" I asked

"You intrigue me and you are staying at my house after all, I think I have a right know if I'm harboring a criminal"

I laughed "I'm not a criminal I promise." I thought for a second about what I could tell him. I lowered my voice to a whisper

"I was kidnapped when I was young, I think I was about ten. Some men barged into my house and took me, I'm not sure what became of my parents but they're probably dead. The people who took me also took many other children, and probably still are. We were moved to a new location every couple of weeks and during the last move I managed to escape and that's how I wound up here. I did escape once before but it turned out that was a trap. It's a miracle I haven't been found yet and I'm afraid of what will happen when they do find me. I'm afraid for me and I'm afraid for you, really it's selfish for me to stay here with you when you could get hurt."

"Ciel it's not selfish. You've found a place where you feel safe, it's not wrong of you to stay. I'm a grown man I can take care of myself and believe it or not I can help you too"

I didn't understand "How could you possibly help me?"

"That's a tale for another day. I just need you to trust me. Do you trust me Ciel?"

I looked at Sebastian. He was handsome, sincere, and had been nothing but kind to me "I think so, yes"

He smiled "I'm glad. I promise I won't take your trust for granted." I smiled at him. Sebastian asked the elderly woman for a check and he payed her.

"Thank you for coming. If you come again and bring a woman for my grandson your next meal will be free" she said. Her grandson's face turned red again but this time he glared at her instead of hiding his face

"Grandma at the rate you're going I'm going to put you in a home one day instead of taking care of you myself" He said, but I could tell he wasn't being serious and he really did love his grandmother despite her forwardness.

"Honey I can take care of myself in my old age. Nobody's going to have to look after me. I'll be fit as a fiddle 'till the day I die" She said

Her grandson smiled "Whatever you say grandma." That was something I wanted, the love of a family. But if somehow my family was out there somewhere I don't think I would want to be reunited with them. I'm not the same person I was, I don't fit into that life anymore. I thought of Sebastian and all of the new people I had met. Family doesn't have to be blood, would it be possible for me to find a family within all my new friends? I smiled at the idea as we left the diner.

**~Author's note~ **

**Hello everyone! Thanks for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing. I got seven reviews on the last chapter, six in one day. I'm pretty sure that's a new record for me :-) I'm sorry if the chapters I write are short. I find it difficult to write longer chapters because I sort of lose where I'm going. Next chapter will be up soon. Until next time ~Night **


	8. Chapter 8- Another house guest

Chapter 8- Another house guest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

**-Sebastian's POV-**

After leaving the diner Ciel and I picked up his asthma inhaler and then returned home to watch movies. The rest of the day flew by quickly and Ciel retired to his room to go to bed. Around 3 a.m. there was a loud knock at the door. I slowly moved and stood by the door, but I couldn't hear anything. I went ahead and opened the door anyway and I was surprised to see my friend claude standing there, looking red eyed and holding a bag.

"Sebastian can I stay here for a while? Alois and I had a big fight and we needed some space. I don't know where else to go." He said

I heard Ciel quietly walk down the stairs, the knocking must have woken him. He was hiding behind the wall now, listening in. I dropped my voice to a whisper only Claude would be able to hear "I'm sorry but it's a really bad idea for you to be here." Everything about Claude even being at my door made me nervous. It wasn't that he was a bad guy and that I didn't trust him around Ciel. It's just that Claude makes no effort whatsoever to hide the fact that he's a demon. He walks around baring his fangs and red eyes and if anyone asks he says they're real. Luckily people assume he's joking and that he's just wearing contacts and had surgery to make his teeth look like that. The only reason he doesn't walk around in his full form is because he sees being shot at as an inconvenience. I'm really not ready to tell Ciel that I'm a demon. He would probably run off in the opposite direction.

Claude followed my cue and lowered his voice "I see that you have a guest. I promise I'll try not to scare him, I'll even tone down on the eyes" he said as the red faded out of his eyes.

I raised my voice back to normal and sighed "You know I can't abandon a friend in need, come in."

"Thank you" he said. I heard Ciel creep back upstairs and into bed. We went and sat in the living room.

"So what are you and Alois fighting about?" I asked

He sighed "He wants me to turn him. I can't do it Sebastian, I can't condemn him to an eternal life."

"That's a tough one. I get why you don't want to do it, but maybe you should. It is his choice after all. I'm sure he wouldn't find eternal life too taxing if he's with the one he loves. You could always wait a few years until he's a bit older to make sure he wants to do it" I said.

"You're probably right. I should still let him have a few days to cool off though and then I'll go back and tell him I would like to wait until he's older. So, would you like to tell me about your new house guest?"

"His name is Ciel and he's sixteen. I bumped into him on the street about a week ago, he was running away from someone. He told me he was kidnapped when he was younger and that he's running away from some kind of organization. He's not ready to tell me what happened to him yet, but when he does I'll help him."

"You mean kill everyone involved in causing him any harm?"

"If that's what it takes." I told him

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Killing a lot of people seems unnecessary and it might frighten him. You could easily threaten them if you confronted whoever the leader is while in full form. You could get them to stop whatever it is they're doing and leave Ciel alone. No one in their right mind would do any harm to him if they knew he had a monster protecting him."

"But I want to make them pay for whatever they did. You didn't see how terrified he was that first day I met him." I said

"Perhaps you should ask him what he wants to be done. Have you even told him you're a demon?" He asked

I shook my head "I don't want to frighten him. I'm going to wait a bit longer to tell him."

"You have feelings for him don't you?" he asked, startling me.

I thought for a second "Yes I have feelings for him, but he's young and right now he's lost and afraid plus for all I know he's not even gay."

"Age is but a number after all. Alois and I are fine with our age difference. He might be lost now but he won't be lost forever, all you have to do is wait or help him find his way. Also I can watch how he acts around you tomorrow. You're oblivious so you wouldn't notice if he has feelings for you in the first place."

"Thank you and for the record I am not oblivious." I told him

He snickered "Yeah whatever you say." We spent the remainder of the night catching up. When it came time to wake Ciel up I changed into pajamas so it looked like I had been sleeping and asked Claude to do the same. I also showed him to the other spare room where he put his stuff. I went into Ciel's room and was unsurprised to find him awake and reading again.

"Why do you never sleep for long?" I asked him

"I have nightmares" he said quietly

I went and sat at the end of his bed "You know you can always come and talk to me right?"

He smiled "Thank you."

I decided not to tell Ciel that I knew he had been eavesdropping "Well a friend of mine is going to be staying here for a few days because he had a fight with his boyfriend, that's what the knock on the door was last night if you heard it."

"Oh, what's his name?"

"Come find out." Ciel came with me to the kitchen where Claude was sitting at the island.

"Ciel this is Claude. Claude, Ciel."

Claude smiled and held out his hand "Nice to meet you Ciel."

Ciel froze "Your teeth…"

"Are fake, the wonders of plastic surgery" replied Claude and Ciel hesitantly shook his hand.

"Alright let's get to making pancakes" I said. I had Ciel measure out the ingredients and mix them. I then did one pancake for demonstration and let Ciel do the rest. When he was done Ciel and I served ourselves but Claude said "They look good but I'm really not feeling hungry, I think I'll skip breakfast." I had forgotten that Claude found human food much less tolerable than me and whenever he eats it he ends up throwing up not more than five minutes later. Hopefully I'll be able to pass off his lack of appetite as him just being extremely upset about his fight with Alois, which actually shouldn't be too hard, he looks like a wreck. Not seeing Alois must be killing him, I feel bad for him.

"Are you sure?" Ciel asked him

"Yes, thank you though." When we finished eating I told Ciel that I was going back to work at the track today and that he and Claude were welcome to come with. They both agreed and Ciel went upstairs to get ready. As soon as he was out of earshot Claude said "Well he definitely has a crush on you. He looks at you when you're not looking and he blushes anytime you say something or look at him."

"What should I do?" I asked

"Well you could flirt with him, just don't come off too strong, he might not respond well. Or you could tell him you're gay and see what he does. Or you could let your friendship build and then head towards romance."

I put my head in my hands "Again, what should I do?"

"Your choice my friend."

**~Author's note~**

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following as always. Hope you liked this chapter. Until next time ~Night**


	9. Chapter 9- Paying job

Chapter 9- Paying job

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

**-Ciel's POV-**

I finished getting ready and went back downstairs but no one was down there so I assumed they were still getting ready and laid down on the couch. I really needed to get some rest. I had just started zoning out when someone came down the stairs.

"Psst where does Sebastian keep the car keys?" Claude whispered. I pointed to a small table near the door and Claude grabbed the keys.

"Sebastian I have the car keys and if you don't hurry I'M driving!"

"Don't you dare touch my baby!" Sebastian yelled back. Not more than a minute later he came running down the stairs and grabbed the keys from Claude. Sebastian saw me lying on the couch.

"Are you OK?" He asked

I got up "Yeah I'm fine, just a little bit sleepy is all." I followed them out the door and got into the back of the Lamborghini. When we arrived at the track Sebastian went to get changed. Claude went and sat in the stands and I went around to say hi to everybody I had met before. After I said hi to everyone I went to the stands to join Claude. He looked really upset and out of it.

I sat down "You miss him?" I asked

"So much. One day when you fall in love you'll understand. Being separated from your loved one is like having part of you ripped off and torn to shreds. I can't take it, I don't care if he's still mad at me I'm going back tonight." He said

"I'm sure he misses you just as much as you miss him." I told him

"I hope so. If he forgives me maybe we can stop by tomorrow so you can meet him."

"That sounds fun. What's his name?" I asked

"Alois."

"That's a nice name." I said and Claude smiled. I handed him some ear plugs that I had picked up on the way here and I put my own in. We turned our attention to the race. At the end Finny came in first, Bard in second and Sebastian in third. I didn't recognize any of the other racers. Everyone went to congratulate Finny and I joined the crowd around him. When Finny saw me he exclaimed "Ciel you're back! Good to see you."

"You too and you did a great job."

"Thanks, I'm going to rub this in Sebastian's face for weeks" He smiled. I told him I was going to find Sebastian and that I would see him around. I saw him talking to the manager Tanaka so I went and stood by him.

Tanaka turned to me "Ah Ciel we were just talking about you. How would you feel about having a paying job here? There's some major organizing that needs to be done and there will always be other odd jobs to be done."

I was shocked "A job? Wow I don't know." I looked to Sebastian for help. He gave me an encouraging nod. "I guess I'll take the job" I said to Tanaka

"Great meet me in the garage in ten minutes." Tanaka left and I looked at Sebastian "You did a good job in the race."

"Thanks" He said and lightly tousled my hair. The gesture surprised me, but I didn't mind it.

"Claude told me he's planning on going back to Alois tonight" I told him

"I'm not surprised, those two can never stay separate for too long. I should go find him but I'll show you where the garage is first." The garage was only a little ways walk from the track. It looked like it contained all the race cars and various mechanic equipment. There were multiple piles of boxes outside to the side of the garage, I assumed I would be organizing whatever was inside them. Sebastian looked around "Wow he's really putting you to work. This could take a week."

"It's fine. I kind of like organizing things."

"Well good luck. Claude and I will come by later and get you. Here's my cell phone, if you need anything before we come get you just call Claude's number."

I took the phone "Thanks." Sebastian waved goodbye and headed back in the direction of the track. Tanaka showed up a minute later.

"I know it looks like a lot to do but don't worry there's no rush."

"What's in them?" I asked

"Various car parts that got mixed together. Don't worry about what's what just put things that look the same in the same box. There's some boxes inside the garage off to the left that you can put the parts in."

"Alright I'll have this done as soon as possible."

"Thanks I'll come and check on you every day and you'll have your paycheck at the end of the week."

The idea of getting a paycheck made me really exited. I had never gotten a paycheck or had any money of my own. It looks like I'm starting to have a life here. I'm making money, learning how to drive and cook and I've met a lot of new people. I went into the garage and it looked like there was at least twenty boxes. That means twenty different car parts that hopefully look nothing alike. I brought out the boxes two at a time. When I opened up one of the boxes I saw that the parts did look different and I couldn't even begin to guess what they were. I had been putting the parts in their proper boxes for at least half an hour when I heard

"So you too?" I jumped, I hadn't heard anyone come up. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw it was just Finny.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" He said

"Did you get put on organizing duty too?" I asked in response to what he first said

He shook his head "That's not what I was talking about but I'll be happy to help." He took a look in the boxes, after glancing inside he went into the garage and came out with a labeling gun and started labeling the boxes.

"What were you talking about then?" I asked

"I'm talking about your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Yes your eyes. You look lost and afraid, tortured. You look like I did two years ago." And then I could see the shadow of some past monster all over his face.

"What happened?"

"Human experimentation. I was poked and prodded and injected everyday. The experiments never worked, but one day and experiment did work and what they did helped me escape."

"What did they do?"

"I'll show you." He walked into the garage. He grabbed the front bumper of one of the cars and pushed the car upwards until the rear bumper was almost touching the ground. All I could do was stand there open-mouthed and stare.

"Does everyone know?" I asked

"Almost everyone yes. I've moved past it now. I have my life now, one day you will too, you won't be afraid anymore." I was at a loss for what to say. Finny seemed to understand and he left me to my thoughts. I mindlessly put parts in their rightful, now labeled boxes for another hour. I heard two sets of footsteps approaching me.

"Ready to go?" Asked Sebastian

"Ready. Do I just leave all this stuff here?" I handed back Sebastian's phone

He put it in his pocket "Yeah I'm sure it'll be safe." When we got home Claude collected his things and Sebastian gave him a ride back to his house. I was exhausted so I just went to bed in stead of waiting up. I woke up around 1 a.m. covered in sweat and feeling panicked. The fact that it was storming outside didn't help me calm down at all. I sat in bed contemplating for a while before I decided to go to Sebastian. I lightly knocked on his door and entered his room. He was laying in bed in his pajamas reading a book.

I stuttered "I…um.. I.."

"It's OK, come lay down." He patted the spot next to him. I laid down under the covers, burying myself in their coolness and softness.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sebastian asked

"No." I answered. Sebastian started playing with my hair and I felt myself starting to fall asleep.

"You have soft hair." Sebastian whispered

"You have soft hands." I murmured and fell asleep.

**~Author's note~ **

**Hello everyone thanks for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing. I was doing some minor editing in previous chapters and there's a few changes you need to know about**

**1. In chapter one I described Ciel as having an eyepatch. I somehow managed to forget that he has an eyepatch so I've edited that part out and he no longer has an eyepatch.**

**2. Ciel didn't check out Sebastian in the locker room when he went to the track for the first time. The blatant flirting seemed too early so I took it out.**

**3. I also forgot that Ciel had an inhaler prescription that needed to be picked up so I edited in them picking up the prescription in chapter 8.**

**In other news unfortunately I'm starting school not this monday but the monday after that. The start of the school year means I'm going to have less time to write so updates are going to start taking longer. I'll probably only be able to get one chapter up every two weeks in stead of one every week. Until next time ~Night **


End file.
